ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Omega (Alphaverse)
Ultraman Omega is an Ultra of unknown origins. He has some mysterious connections with Alpha that has yet to be revealed. Appearance His head is similar to that of Ultraman Xenon's. He has a rhombus' shaped warning light, with an 'Omega' sign on top of it. He is a blue, red, black and grey Ultra. History TBA Profile Profile *Alternate names: Omega, Ultraman, Ouraboros, The End, The Creator *Height: 52m *Weight: 41,000 tons *Age: Unknown *Time Limit: Depends on his strength *Host: None (for now) *Strength: 60,000t Body Features *Eyes: His eyes are able to see in the dark, infrared and in X-Ray. They are also able to see long distances and see living beings' auras. *Omega Limit Crystal: His version of the warning light. It is shaped-like a rhombus. *Armour: His armour is resistant to almost anything, from fire to lasers, but he has a slight weakness to ice. His armour is also capable of absorbing the mana that surrounds him. *Final Armed Nexus: Bracers that are exclusive to his Evolution Forms. Forms - Zephyr Mode= Zephyr Mode Omega becomes green, orange, white and grey in this form. He becomes extremely agile in this form, making him almost impossible to hit. He looses much of his strength in this form. *Flight Speed: Mach 35 (depowered), Mach 70 (full power) *Running Speed: Mach 10 (depowered), Mach 55 (full power) *Swimming Speed: Mach 9 (depowered), Mach 53 (full power) *Burrowing Speed: Mach 9 (depowered), Mach 53 (full power) *Jumping Distance: 1200m (depowered), 2000m (full power) *Strength: 60,000t (depowered), 90,000t (full power) Techniques *Zephyr Blades: Omega can condense his aura in order to form a blade. **Wind Cutter: By slashing the Zephyr Blades downward, Omega can fire, crescent-moon shaped projectiles that will decapitate his enemies. *Zephyr Separation: Omega can separate his molecules and reform somewhere else, used to teleport or to evade attacks. *Wind Drill: By spinning at high speeds, Omega can drill through anything. *Wind Slash: Omega can unleash projectiles that will injure his opponents. *Molecular Oscillation: By vibrating at high speeds, he can potentially 'phase' through solid objects. Finishers *Zephyr Guillotine: Omega can generate a giant blade through his arms, he will then slice through his enemies, it can slice through titanium like a knife through butter (not directly from the fridge). - Hercules Mode= Hercules Mode Omega turns red, orange, grey and black in this form. He excels in strength, but sacrifices much of his speed. This form possesses no long-range capabilities. *Flight Speed: Mach 8 (depowered), Mach 20 (full power) *Running Speed: Mach 6 (depowered), Mach 18 (full power) *Swimming Speed: Mach 4 (depowered), Mach 16 (full power) *Burrowing Speed: Mach 4 (depowered), Mach 16(full power) *Jumping Distance: 1400m (depowered), 2200m (full power) *Strength: 130,000t (depowered), 200,000t (full power) Techniques *Herculum Punch: A punch able to rip through supremium with ease. *Herculum Kick: A kick able to rip through supremium with ease. *Hercules Goodbye throw: A throw that will make Omega's opponents fly to space. *Herculum Smack Down: A punch covered in Omega's aura that will plummet his enemies to the ground, usually forming a crater. *Hercules Aura Shell: Omega covers himself in his own aura that will shield him from attacks, too much damage will result in leaving him exhausted, being his own aura. Finisher *Herculum Blitz Breaker: A powerful punch that will rip a hole through anything, Omega's hand appears to be coated in flames when using this technique. - Reverse Omega= Reverse Omega (default) Omega becomes black and grey when using this form. It is only used when Omega was corrupted. All his stats rivals that of his base form. - Revenge Mode= Revenge Mode Omega becomes red, black and grey in this form. He gains access to this when his 'master' grants him more power and when his hatred towards the Earth and Alpha grows. This is a stronger form of Reverse Omega. - Evolution Forms= These forms were gained when Alpha gave Noa and Zero's gift (which is power) to him. - Aero= Aero Evolution Omega becomes blue, green, red and black in this form. His power doubles when in the air, but it will decrease when on the ground or in the water. *Flight Speed: Unknown, as he is constantly getting stronger with the turf advantages *Running Speed: Unknown, as he is constantly getting stronger with the turf advantages *Swimming Speed: Unknown, as he is constantly getting stronger with the turf advantages *Burrowing Speed: Unknown, as he is constantly getting stronger with the turf advantages *Jumping Distance: Unknown, as he is constantly getting stronger with the turf advantages *Strength: Unknown, as he is constantly getting stronger with the turf advantages Techniques *Aero Storm Bow: A bow that is able to auto-shoot or manual-shoot arrows. **Aero Thunder Arrows: Arrows that will generate automatically when the bow string is drawn. ***Tempest Blast: Omega enhances the arrow that he has currently drawn with his energy, turning it into some kind of lance/spear, he then releases it, impaling his foes. ***Arrow Storm: By shooting a charged arrow at the sky, it will split into countless arrows. ***Final Aero Blast: Omega pulls back the string of the Aero Storm Bow, a voice will then countdown from 1 to 10, at 10, he releases the string and fires a powerful beam. *Air Creation: If Omega stays in this form for too long, both earth and water will start to disappear. - Hydro= Hydro Evolution Omega becomes blue, black and red in this form. His power doubles when in the water, but will decrease when not. *Flight Speed: Unknown, as he is constantly getting stronger with the turf advantages *Running Speed: Unknown, as he is constantly getting stronger with the turf advantages *Swimming Speed: Unknown, as he is constantly getting stronger with the turf advantages *Burrowing Speed: Unknown, as he is constantly getting stronger with the turf advantages *Jumping Distance: Unknown, as he is constantly getting stronger with the turf advantages *Strength: Unknown, as he is constantly getting stronger with the turf advantages Techniques *Hydro Trident: A trident that is capable of causing tsunamis and hydrokinesis. **Storm of Poseidon: A series of natural disasters which consists of tsunamis, geysers erupting everywhere, floods and earthquakes. *Water Creation: If Omega stays in this form for too long, the oceans will start rising above sea level, capable of turning Earth into a planet-sized aquarium. - Cryo= Cryo Evolution This form revolves around ice, meaning that his weakness of cold temperatures is removed. Like all his other evolutions, this has a turf advantage when in the ice-cold temperatures. *Flight Speed: Unknown, as he is constantly getting stronger with the turf advantages *Running Speed: Unknown, as he is constantly getting stronger with the turf advantages *Swimming Speed: Unknown, as he is constantly getting stronger with the turf advantages *Burrowing Speed: Unknown, as he is constantly getting stronger with the turf advantages *Jumping Distance: Unknown, as he is constantly getting stronger with the turf advantages *Strength: Unknown, as he is constantly getting stronger with the turf advantages Techniques *Cryo Blade: A sword that has control over ice and the weather. **Freezing Cutter: When cutting an enemy, ice will then pop out of the wound, and will slowly spread until it turns into an ice prison of some sort. **Blizzard Creation: Not creating Blizzard Entertainment...This sword can create massive blizzards capable of covering countries the size of China and can last even years! **Hail Storm: More like hell storm...A storm that can lasts several years, this is even worst then the blizzards, since the hail can be up to the size of Omega's fists. *Ice Creation: If Omega stays in this form for too long, ice storms will spread across the world and the ice caps will become bigger and bigger, freezing every water source everywhere. - Pyro= Pyro Evolution His fiery evolution, this forms could be the potentially most dangerous one. He is crimson, red, yellow, orange, grey and black in this form. *Flight Speed: Unknown, as he is constantly getting stronger with the turf advantages *Running Speed: Unknown, as he is constantly getting stronger with the turf advantages *Swimming Speed: Unknown, as he is constantly getting stronger with the turf advantages *Burrowing Speed: Unknown, as he is constantly getting stronger with the turf advantages *Jumping Distance: Unknown, as he is constantly getting stronger with the turf advantages *Strength: Unknown, as he is constantly getting stronger with the turf advantages Techniques *Pyro Staff: A staff with only a smoking tip. **Flaming Brand: The tip will suddenly burst into flames with temperatures exceeding that of the core of the Earth, he ill then proceed to wack his enemies. *Fire Creation: If Omega stays in this form for too long, the ice caps will melt, but even the water will start to evaporate, not only from the water sources, even from living beings. Forest fires will be everywhere, gas tanks around the world will explode, thus chaos is everywhere... - Ergo= Materio Evolution Omega's second most powerful form, this allows him to energy at any state or whatsoever. This is as powerful as Alpha's Magna mode. *Flight Speed: Unknown *Running Speed: Unknown *Swimming Speed: Unknown *Burrowing Speed: Unknown *Jumping Distance: Unknown *Strength: Unknown Techniques *Ergo Bolt: A powerful blast of energy. *Universal Collision: He can make universes collide. *TBA - Zenith= Zenith Evolution Omega's most powerful form that can match up to Alpha's Æther mode. His stats are over 9000!!! JK... Techniques *Multiversal Collision: He can cause multiverses to collide. *TBA }} }} Transformation Omega's host grabs the Omega Rune around his neck, which in turn transforms it into the Omega Lance. He then draws an 'Omega' sign in the air and says, "Omega, rise..." Trivia *The Geo Breaker was based off of the Dramon Breaker from VictoryGreymon (digimon). *The Aero Thunder Arrows were originally going to be named Aerrows, a combination of Aero and Arrows, but the creator found that it was a bad pun and a terrible name. *The creator decided to change Omega's head into more Xenon-looking as Max's head was too hard to draw. Category:Clee26 Category:Clee26 Ultras Category:Ultraman Alpha Continuity Category:OP Characters